


I Need A Girl Like You

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LGBTQ Themes, M4rie - Freeform, Married Couple, OCs - Freeform, Pearlina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A super gay Splatoon oneshot book.
Relationships: Agent 4/Marie (Splatoon), Callie/Marina (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Implied underage smex.  
Just a heads up before we begin:  
Mary (who’s 16) and Rose (who’s 17) are my idol OCs, and they’re also Marie and Pearl’s younger siblings, so there’s that.  
If you have any requests, leave them down below.  
Enjoy the story, my fellow LGBTQ+s.

Marina’s eyes fluttered opened, and she took on her surroundings as she sat up.

She was in a hotel room, with grey walls and baby blue blinds hanging just above the windows. The bed had been neatly made, and Pearl was sleeping besides her.

Her wife, Pearl.

The events of yesterday finally reappeared in her mind. The cake, the fancy white dress, the dashing pale pink suit Pearl had wore, the I do’s,...

The wedding.

The last four months had flown by like a bird going south for the winter. The faithful day when Pearl got down on her left knee holding a tiny red velvet box live on air felt like a week and a half ago. 

Marina admired the ring on her finger. It was pink, being held by a sliver bracket. Pearl’s was teal, and the bracket was black.

The two had decided to stay at Mahi-Mahi Resort for two weeks before taking a plane to Great White Springs for their honeymoon.

It was all astounding to Marina. Who knew she would end up falling in love with her best friend and eventually getting married to her three years later?

The future for Off the Hook was still a mystery. After they got back from their honeymoon, Perk wanted to break into her genres of music for their comeback album, so Marina agreed with her little plan.

She was unsure how she was gonna navigate marriage while being a idol at the same time.

But she was ready.

—

Rose’s eyes darted to the doorway of her and Mary’s dressing room.

The taller inkling was wearing a light blue crop top that was decorated in white polka dots, matching her tentacles perfectly. It was accompanied with a long skirt that had the same exact design. Lastly, she was wearing her favorite pair of pale blue flats with small little matching bows on them.

Rose smiled. “You look great.”

Mary smiled back in response. She was never good with words.

The two weren’t dating, per say. They had met after the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook starting touring together. The abnormally quiet Mary took interest in the strong, boisterous, and sassy Rose, and the two hit it off right away.

One thing led to another, and Mary woke up in Rose’s bed.

They kept having their meetings at Rose’s mansion when Pearl and Marina were out every once in a while.

Mary realized that her interest in Rose wasn’t platonic, but unaware that Rose felt the same, she didn’t mention it.

”Sp what are you gonna tell the judges?” Rose asked, putting her long beige tentacles with hot pink tips in a ponytail.

“...I’m gonna tell them I’m Mary Cuttlefish, a-and if they ask me if I’m related to Callie or Marie, I’m gonna say Marie.” Mary responded, her eyes not leaving the vanity mirror as she applied red lipstick. “That’s good, right?”

”Great!” The short inkling answered. “Alright, I’m gonna make a quick run to the van for snacks, you want anything?”

“How about some chips?”

”On it!”

Mary observed Rose as she left the dressing room. Her “idol” outfit included a hot pink tank top with beige polka dots, sporting a leather jacket over it. It was accompanied by some tight, tight jeans and dark pink sneakers.

Her attention finally went back to the vanity, taking out the white bows that held up her two matching tentacles with light blue tips. As she redid her pigtails, she thought about this whole talent show thing. Unlike Rose, she wasn’t as confident about this whole talent show thing. She didn’t think they wouldn’t even get close to the amount of success their sisters got.

But it was worth a shot.

—< /p> 

Unlike her sister, Marie never really thought about getting busy with anyone.

She tried it once with her then boyfriend and it felt good, and she would have no problem doing it again... but there was no attraction there.< /p> 

But there was sparks when she met Agent 

She was wild impulsive , and always willing to get the job done.

Everything Marie wished she could be.

And with Pearl and Marina married, and after finding Rose’s T-shirt in her little sister’s room...

She thought she could use a girl like her.


	2. Mr. Brightside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie loves Marina, Marina loves Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied drinking, smoking, vomiting, and smex.
> 
> As much as I love Pearlina, Callie  
x Marina needs more love.

Coming_ outta my cage_

She hadn’t even been out of Octo Canyon for a full day, and Callie was already in love with Marina.

_And I’ve Been Doing Just Fine_

It was at the Inkopolis Music Festival, and both of them were the life of the party, drunk out of their minds.

_Gotta gotta be down _

No one noticed when they snuck off to the bathroom together.

_Because I want it all_

”Wha- Why don’t you love me, Marina?!”

_It started out with a kiss,_

”Because, you’re... you’re cute, but I love Pearl.”

_How did it end up like this?_

”But you said you loved me!”

_It was only a kiss_

”Sorry, Callie.”

_It was only a kiss_

As soon as Marina stumbled out of the bathroom, Callie wailed into the toilet, everything she had consumed from that day dribbling out.

_Now I’m falling_ asleep

Before the award show was over, Marie was carrying an unconscious Callie to her car.

_And she’s calling a cab_

Callie whined and groaned, begging Marie to go back to see if Marina was still there.

_And he’s having a_ smoke

When she attempted to call Pearl with her cousin’s phone, she was higher than a kite, so no help was given.

_And she’s taking a_ drag

But she could still hear her giggling and murmuring things in Pearl’s ear

_Now they’re going to bed_

Callie hid in her room, still mourning over her unrequited love.

_And my stomach is sick_

Her entire body felt like it was on fire, even when she made the slightest movement.

_And it’s all in my head_

It was all a horrible, horrible dream.

_But she’s touching his chest now _

But in the morning, she could still recall those fleeting five minutes

_He takes off her dress now _

She remembered how she moaned the taller girl’s name, and how she praised her as she bended her over the toilet.

_Let me_ go

She still relished the thought of Marina loving her back.

_And I just can’t look,_

But she loved Pearl.

_It’s killing me_

Why didn’t she love her back?

_And taking control_

She just wasn’t good enough for her.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

Even now, two years later, she still feels a hint of sadness inside her as Marina walks up the aisle.

_Swimming through sick lullabies _

She’s wearing the same pale pink dress she wore at the Inkopolis Music Festival.

_Choking on your alibis_

She can’t get the grin the younger girl gave her as she thanked her and Marie for coming out of her head.

_But it’s just the price I pay_

She knows she should’ve been more careful on that fateful night.

_Destiny is calling me_

There’s gonna be another person person that sweeps her off her feet in the future.

_Open up my eager eyes_

But no one’s gonna replace the friendly, happy, and loving octoling that is Marina Ida.

_Cause I’m Mr. Brightside_


End file.
